


Finding Some Sun

by Avatar2win



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Gen, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar2win/pseuds/Avatar2win
Summary: A month before Thor's coronation a woman from our world finds herself in Asgard. Now it is up to her and Loki to rewrite the script and stop Thanos along with other familiar foes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Hope out of Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing my fan fics with anyone, any comments on how to improve my writing will be much appreciated.

Falling, one of two ways to wake me from inside a dream, the other is to become aware that I am dreaming. These always work. That is how I know that I am wide awake. I had been falling for hours through nothingness, telling myself that this was just a dream. Nothing had changed.

Finally there was a light below me growing larger. My first thought was ' _Finally'_ my second was ' _I am going to die on impact'._ Quickly, I spread out my arms and legs to try to slow my decent. Then, once I was blinded by the sudden light, I tucked in my arms and legs hoping to pull off a very painful cannonball.

The impact was soft. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was that I was on a bed. The bed was far nicer that anything I had ever seen before. I looked around and quickly stifled a scream. Standing next to a half shut wardrobe, looking at me as though I had just fallen out of thin air, which it took me a moment to realize I did, was Loki from the MCU.

He was wearing his usual nice clothes, green and black, his hair freshly combed and styled. He looked healthy, especially compared to Avengers, less saddened that anything after that, especially after his mother's death. I knew this had to be before the first Thor movie, not long before either judging by his exact appearance.

For a moment neither of us spoke, then I broke the silence. "If you don't call for the guards I will explain everything that I know." I said climbing off of his bed in a hurry.

"Go on," he said shutting the wardrobe and moving between me and the door. Not in a threatening way, more like he wanted to make sure I didn't harm his family. "I'm listening." The curious look on his face gave me hope.

"A few hours ago, I'm not exactly sure how many, I was lying on my bed savoring my last few minutes before I had to get up and get ready for work. The next thing I know I'm falling. My apartment's on the second floor so I thought that the floor gave way. However, the impact never came, and I quickly realized something was wrong. When I opened my eyes I saw only pitch black. I continued falling for so many hours I lost count. Once there was finally light, I landed here."

"There's more," he said coolly, knowing that I was holding something back.

"You probably won't believe me, but where I'm from you're a fictional character played by an actor named Tom Hiddleston. How long until Thor's coronation?"

"A month from Tomorrow."

"Then we have a month to figure out how much of history we're going to rewrite. If you believe me that is. I have no proof to offer. And we have a lot of work to do if you're in. Unfortunately, I doubt that your brother will willingly relinquish the throne yet, he does so twice later, and I also doubt that your father will voluntarily banish your brother for a few days starting on the day of his coronation..." I trailed off. "Nobody will believe me, and if they do they won't help. We're on our own." There was genuine fear in my voice as well as sadness. I hoped he could tell.

"What is at stake?" He asked sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Half of the universe dead for five years. Asgard destroyed, most Asgardians dead, including you and both of your parents. Thor being so depressed that he becomes what I call the worst king of Asgard. Please don't even get me started on what all happened to you, favorite character or not I'd still want to give you a hug."

"Who's your least favorite?" He asked after raising his brow at me when I accidently let slide that he's my favorite.

"Good guy, mostly Thor, though sometimes this guy named Tony. Bad guys, Thanos, the one who killed half the universe, tortured and/or killed many people including you."

He looked like he believed me, though I guessed as much when he sat down leaving me more than capable of running through the palace on a killing frenzy. Why he didn't doubt me, or call me a liar, or call the guards on me, I doubt that I will ever understand.

"So where do we start?"


	2. History Needs to be Rewritten Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery woman has to catch Loki up on everything that happens in the MCU, how will he respond to all that the future has to offer if they fail?

I looked around the room for the first time. There were two different bookcases, a large desk, a wardrobe that could probably fit more clothes than I own, witch isn't saying much, a few comfortable chairs, one by the bookcases and on by the window that was on the left wall not too far from his bed. The desk had a chair neatly tucked in.

I pulled the chair from his desk over to the bed, so that it was facing him, and sat down.

"My name's Alex, by the way. First thing we need to do is warn you about everything that goes wrong next month."

"Frost Giants were killed by the destroyer trying to steal the Casket. This was during the ceremony. Thor lost his temper and dragged you and the Cult of Thor, I mean Sif and the Warriors Three, into Jotunheim. You tried to stop him, but Thor got his blood bath. When your father finally arrived, only because you told the guard to tell him before you left, Thor was furious about leaving in spite of the fact that Fandral wasn't able to walk unaided and Volstagg's arm was injured. Thor was then banished to Earth without his powers. Sif and the Warriors Three blamed you for everything because you agreed with your father that Thor was too violent to be king, Laufey said that the traitor was from the house of Odin, and Magic could explain how they got in undetected by anyone even Heimdall. 

"You did let them in, not to hurt anyone, just to postpone Thor's coronation because of his anger issues and everything. They also had no evidence against you. I always jest that your mother also has magic and is from the house of Odin. Anyways, your father then fell into the Odinsleep after putting it off for too long. You became king. Cue the Cult of Thor seeking an audience with the king to discuss the threat Loki posses to all of Asgard. When you told them of the Odinsleep, they wanted to speak to Frigga, when you told them she refused to leave your father's bedside given that he might not awaken, they offered no sympathy or condolences of any kind. They then pretended that all they wanted to discuss was Thor's banishment after reluctantly kneeling. You said that it was unwise to undo your predecessor's last command, especially since Asgard was on the brink of war, which they knew was Thor's fault. Sif tried to charge at you but Hogun and Fandral restrained her. They left after that.

'You then went to Jotumheim to lure Laufey to his death, hidden from Heimdall since you pretended to be an ally to the Frost Giants. Heimdall allowed the others to go to Midgard to bring Thor back. You sent the destroyer. You killed Laufey as he tried to kill your father, according to your plan. Then, Thor returned having reclaimed his powers after destroying the destroyer. You two fought on the Bifrost Bridge and it was destroyed to save the Jotuns. You let go and fell into the wormhole that it opened up."

Loki was quiet. Too quiet. He looked both sad and disturbed by what I said. He was playing with his hands constantly.

"There's more that I'm not telling you, obviously. Some things shouldn't be said like this."

"So what now, you said that Father is unlikely to banish Thor, meaning that you don't intend to stop everything outright."

"No. Thor is too dangerous to be made king. And the friends that he makes on Earth are needed. We need Foster to find, and NOT TOUCH, the reality stone, Selvig to help us fake an Avengers level threat to form the team in the first place. Plus Coulson needs to leave Stark's story or we risk changing too much history. Also Furry needs to get into the alien business. Humans are the tip of the spear for fighting Thanos.

"So what we need to do is let the Frost Giants ruin Thor's special day, let Thor go to Jotunheim, STOP Thor from killing anyone, get some revenge on Sif and the Warriors Three, I have a really good plan for that, and then start recruiting humans for the save the universe plan without them knowing everything just yet."

I wasn't going to tell Furry about Hydra until after the Tesseract was safe, enemy of my enemy and all that. And I surely wasn't going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. about me until Hydra wasn't everywhere.

I decided to take things one movie at a time so that I didn't overwhelm him. Besides the next movie takes place after he was tortured for a year, I wasn't looking forward to that.

***

"So how do we distract my brother?"

"Trying to talk him out of it didn't do much good. Heimdall wanted answers just as much as they did, so he won't do us any good."

"What if we managed to distract him once we were on Jotumheim?" Loki said his mind already formulating a plan. "What if you were to be seen _pretending_ to fall out of thin air. I could use my magic to bring you with us unnoticed and when you give the signal I would make it appear as though you materialized. You could pretend to be scared and confused. Perhaps then he'll think twice about starting a fight."

"Only if once we go back to Asgard early we reveal the rouse and argue with him until Odin shows up. I'll be more than happy to yell at him instead of just a screen for once," I added.

"Now, what's this revenge plan you have?" He asked sounding like he was enjoying this more than anything else we've discussed.

"Well I call them the Cult of Thor in large part because every time they are put in a situation to choose between Thor and the throne they choose Thor. And every time innocent people get hurt and or killed. First they go to Jotumheim and kill innocent Frost Giants, if they truly cared for protecting Thor they would have sent word to the king like you did. Then they went to bring Thor back against both King Odin and King Loki's orders, you sent the destroyer in response to their blatant treason. Innocent people were caught in the cross fire. Also if they had acted as your friends and servants to the crown they would have given you advice on how to fix the mess they helped make, reducing the odds of you trying to kill all Frost Giants. Thirdly, after your mother died, they helped Thor with his plan knowing it was treason. In all fairness your father and brother both had half a plan that on their own sucked. I'll explain that later. They helped Thor who overestimated his own ability and didn't think about why they didn't do it generations ago. Fighting moved to Earth were people were once again caught in the crossfire.

"To stop this we need them to get their hearts broken, by Thor. Thankfully Thor started to realize the error of his ways before they arrived. We tell Thor that we are concerned over something that is probably nothing. We think that SIf and the Warriors Three are going to try to bring back the man they last saw as craving bloodshed because they don't trust Loki. Since they already know me to be on your side it is unlikely they will come to either of us with any evidence so we were hoping that _if_ they do go to Thor, since they still trust him, he will ask them about their evidence against you. They will have none. From there we do one of two things. One: we arrest them for treason, which they will have just got through explaining to Thor they have no defense against. Problem with this is the New Boss Policy. You punish them to softly you look weak, or that you let your friends do as they please regardless of consequences. If you are to harsh on them you look like a bully and a tyrant who will aggressively go after anyone who dares to not like you even your own friends and heroes of Asgard. I prefer option two. You have Thor, who will understand how his banishment is necessary by then, break their heart. Have him lecture them and tell them he is disappointed in them. If their idol breaks their hearts and crushes their spirits, then hopefully that will be sufficient punishment. Thor will be told that doing so is the only way for them to avoid being arrested for treason.

"If they have a problem with it or call it a trap then that's all on them. We're not going to trick them into accusing you, mostly because we don't want them to in the first place. We won't tell them to go to the king, or to go to Thor after being forbidden from doing so. We don't want them to do these things, all we're doing is creating a plan for when they do since I've seen the future and know their illegal actions. We will even give them an opportunity to clear their own names, via speaking with Thor. We will look like concerned friends who tried repeatedly to help them."

He looked at me inquisitively, "This isn't something you just came up with, is it?"

"I was betrayed by my friend of over ten years because she liked her new friend more than me. Their actions hit a nerve with me. This plan is based on my life and yours, combined together into one long overdue plan."

"Glad you're on my side."

We spoke some more on how to rewrite the Thor movie. It took us days so Loki set me up with an apartment so that I could work and live in secret and he could visit with supplies and to help me on our project.


	3. A Good Person and a Great Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning out how to save the universe comes at a cost. The beginning of the chapter deals with life and death and victimization. Including not at all graphic depictions of death.

It was a few days before the coronation when the nightmares really set in. Loki came by and got started long before I woke up, was woken up.

In my dream I saw a field of bodies, next to it was an even larger field of bodies. Somehow I knew the names and stories of each and every dead person, of multiple species, that I saw. The larger field all died in the battles that I could have prevented if I had used our plans. The smaller field all died in the battles that I helped plan out. Knowing the number of the dead was bad enough, seeing them was harder, however knowing their stories, the number of husbands and wives and children and parents, etc., that were left to grieve for them, unbearable. I broke down in the middle of the two fields. There was no way out, I was surrounded on all sides. I had no choice but to go through one of the fields.

I naturally chose the smaller field. Unfortunately, as I did so, they all began speaking to me, telling me of their past regrets, giving me messages to give to their loved ones, crying out in pain. Knowing all of their names and stories only made things worse. I couldn't look them in the eyes knowing that they died because of my plans. I sacrificed them to save the other field. Some of them were even civilians.

I must of thrashed about too much because suddenly I was aware of Loki trying to calm me. I bolted up too fast and accidently butted heads.

"Ow," I said, though it didn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"It didn't actually hurt."

"I meant your nightmare. That's what six in almost as many days?"

"I've never been in charge of anything bigger than a room full of children. I keep thinking about how no matter how good we are there is no such thing as a war where only one side takes casualties. We will be fighting more than one war at once. People will die."

I could tell that he was thinking of me as inexperienced and about to get a dose of reality. He had been in battles for centuries, both seen his own people die and killed people in battle. I was about to join the club, even if I wouldn't be in combat personally.

"You'll never be prepared for what it feels like. Even Thor for all his bolstering after a battle lives with the ghost of battles past. Sometimes all you can do is honor the dead and protect the living." He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. "This will save more lives than it cost, and more lives than not doing so. Just don't let yourself drown in it."

"My dream this time was different, I could see both the cost of my actions and my inactions. When I was a girl I was the victim of a bad man. I kept my mouth shut and he kept his good life. I also watched as others hurt me and many people knew about it, had the power to do something, heard me cry out for help, and walked away. I refuse to be inactive. I know some of the people who will die if I chose to be passive. I won't do that." I stood up and faced him. "Whatever happens to me and my mind is worth it to save the universe. And if I start to drown I know to ask for help. You, Thor, The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, the ones who aren't Hydra at least." My confidence started to come back to me. "Thor once, or has yet to, might, whatever, said that he would rather be a good man than a great king. That's good for him, yet the world needs leaders. So I'm going to be a great leader while doing my best to remain a good person. I fully expect to not be able to do both."

"Remind me to never underestimate you," he said standing next to me. "We have two days until we commit to this fully. No going back."

"I am well aware. We get to ruin a spoiled bat's day, and start phase one of saving the universe."

***

The morning of the ceremony we met up in the apartment one last time before we truly began our work. He was already dressed for the occasion and I was just finishing up my hair. Thanks to Loki I would be amongst the crowd at the ceremony.

"So remember once Thor convinces everyone to go with him to Jotumheim, I will be waiting for you by the horses. You will have me cloaked so that no one, save for Heimdall will be able to see or hear me. When I give the signal you'll toss me into the air, decloak me right as I fall," I began.

"Then you'll pretend to be scared out of your mind and stand in-between Thor and the Frost Giant who insults him. Play the weakling and get him to want to save you. Or at least get myself, hopefully Sif and the Warriors Three, the opportunity to pull Thor back to Asgard," he continued.

"Where I will then yell at you for the hard landing, letting everyone know just what lengths we went to to stop Thor. All I have to do is use Thor's anger to keep him in the Observatory until your father arrives. Shouldn't be to hard I'm always up for a heated argument, I just have to keep us fighting about Thor and the Frost Giants."

We both took a moment to gather ourselves. We knew that if the plan failed and Thor got his fight, I would be the first to die. We then headed out to our spots.

***

"I Odin All-Father declare you..." The king trailed off. "Frost Giants."

Loki left to go and investigate, cloaking me on his way. I snuck out, and waited where Loki told me to go. When they arrived, Loki helped me onto his horse, after telling the guard to find Odin. Heimdall gave me a look but said nothing, opening the Bifrost for us. Soon enough the warmth of Asgard was replaced by a deep chill.

There was no going back.


	4. Give me Banishment or Give me War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to get Thor banished without starting a war?

Everyone took a moment to gather their bearings. The area was even more imposing in person, the abyss surrounding us seemed to threaten us.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun said.

Thor's reply was, "let's move."

It was difficult to keep up without giving my self away. Loki's spell may have kept me from being seen or heard, but not from stumbling and falling or crashing into someone. When we finally made it to our destination and Laufey's voice rang out I was relieved and yet nervous.

I made the decision not to tell Loki about how Laufey tried to kill him as a baby before hand, so that the odds of Loki killing him (again) were slimmer. I need one person on this frozen wasteland to try to prevent war.

Watching Thor go at it with Laufey, the army surrounding us, frightened me. I was even beginning to sweat which made me more cold. When Loki got involved I began paying out what was about to happen. I felt myself rise through the air and at the moment that Thor readied his hammer after being called a princess. Then I screamed and fell, landing on Thor. Loki had done his part, the rest was up to me.

"What? Where am I?" I asked trying to sound as scared and confused as possible. "What's going on?" I asked clambering to my feet as unsteady I could make look natural.

Fandral offered me a hand, which I took. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sif tried to help Thor up, but he refused. Choosing instead to regain what dignity he could and look tough to the enemy.

"What is this?" He demanded of the Frost Giants.

"This is not our doing," Laufey said. "Why would we invite more Asgardians into our home? Especially when you were about to leave."

"She's freezing, perhaps we should get her someplace warm," Volstagg suggested, looking quite cold himself without the battle to keep him warm.

"What's happening?" I asked again. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry about a thing dear lady, you're safe with us." I honestly hoped that Fandral wasn't actually hitting on me.

"Brother we should leave, now," Loki said forcibly.

Finally Thor relented and turned away from the Frost Giants to return home. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

The trip back would have been easier since I didn't need to stay hidden, except I had to purposely slow us down so that our plan to get Thor banished wouldn't be too far off. We needed Thor to show his true colors to Odin. I kept asking for breaks, refusing help, seemingly out of pride, and stumbling a lot. All but the last one were common for me, the last one I actually hated doing. Finally we made it back to Asgard.

"A little softer next time," I said to Loki sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, but we needed to stop Thor and the plan called for..."

"The plan called for using me as a distraction in case your brother caused problems, that's why you came to me for help."

"Well if Thor had given us more warning we could have came up with a plan were I didn't ask you to go to Jotunheim."

"Why are we even fighting with each other, Thor's the one who nearly started a war after going to Jotunheim in the first place."

"What is this?" Thor demanded angerly.

"While you were convincing the others to join us, I used an illusion to ask my friend here to go with us and help me stop you if you inevitably tried to start a fight. A distraction so that you wouldn't defy Father any more than you already had." Loki sounded so annoyed with Thor, and rightly so. His lie that we had rehearsed was so flawless that even I started to believe it.

An argument broke out. Finally when I saw Odin approaching I turned to Thor and said, "You just want all Jotuns to either fear you or die! You don't even care for the innocent Frost Giants!"

"There is no such thing as an innocent Frost Giant!" Thor roared. "And clearly they need to learn to fear me otherwise this won't be their only attempt to seal the Casket!"

Odin heard all of that. Sif, the Warriors Three, and myself were asked to leave. When I saw Loki next, he told me Thor was banished.


End file.
